gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gumball in High Schol Part 2
Gumball in High School Part 2 'is the second part of Gumball going to high school. 'Plot After school was done for the day, Gumball and Darwin drove back to their house, where Richard was playing outside with the football. He waved to the boys as the football plummeted back to earth and landed on his head. "Hey, son! how 'bout playing some football with your old man?" He asked. Gumball hesitated. "Uh, sorry Dad, but I've gotta big history test tomorrow that I need to study for." He shouted back. Richard's smile faded. "Oh," he said quietly. Then he smiled again. "Maybe tomorrow!" He shouted and kicked the football into the air again. Darwin turned to Gumball, confused. "When do you ever study?" He asked. His brother shrugged. "I don't. I just needed a way to get him off my back." He said and opened the door to the house. As he plopped his backpack on the ground, he saw Anais watching TV in front of him. He sat down on the couch next to her. Anais was now nine, and she had upgraded her appearance as well. She put her ears back with a white headband and a white bow placed on it. Her dress was an orange two-piece, much like a cheerleader's, and a white belt with high-heeled white boots. She turned to her older brother. "How was school?" She asked casually. Gumball shrugged. "Normal." He answered. Anais glanced at him. "How ''normal?" She asked. She asked this all the time, ever since he went to high school, Because, as she once quoted, "you can never tell with Gumball and Darwin". "Just, normal." He said after a minute. Nicole walked into the room and looked at her two sons sitting on the couch. Now, Nicole never changed her appearance. The only thing that was different bout her was two wrinkles under each eye. She often complained about them, but Gumball just kept telling her that she was the most beautiful mom in town. This usually helped him obtain the car keys for the day. "Hey honey." Nichole said tiredly and hugged her son. "How was school, sweetie?" Gumball shrugged again. "Mm. Normal." Nichole glared at him. "''How ''normal?" She asked. He sighed irratated. "Normal." He muttered. His mother sighed and went to the kitchen to fix up the boys' after-school snack. Gumball remembered something and walked to his mother. "Oh, Mom! I need to borrow the car keys tonight." He said. She looked up from grabbing milk from the fridge. "Why do you need the keys, honey?" She asked. "Well, Darwin and I promised to go with Frodo to see 'Dead and Died II' tonight-" Nicole glared at him suspiciously. "Anyone else going with you?" She asked. Gumball nodded. "Yeah, Skylar and Alexis wanted to come." He answered. "And Maddie." He moaned. His mother thought for a minute. "What time does the movie start?" "Around 7. Then we're going out for pizza." A minute of silnce followed. "What did the other parents say?" She asked. "It would be fine." Another minute passed. Finally, Nicole sighed forlornly. "Be back by 8:30. Not a minute more." She answered. Gumball's eyebrows were raised. "But, the movie ends-" "8:30." Nicole repeated, a bit irritated. "But what about pizz-" "EIGHT. THIRTY." Nicole repeated angrily. Gumball groaned. His mother glared at him. "Keep up that attitude and you're not going anywhere." She snapped. He sighed. "Fine. 8:30." Nicole hugged him after a minute. Awkwardly, Gumball stared at her. "Mom, what the heck are you doing?" He asked. She looked up at him. "Sorry, sweetie." She said softly and went back to pouring milk into the glass. He sat back on the couch and sighed. Anais turned to him. "Don't worry. When you go to college, you won't have to worry about her anymore." She answered and turned on the TV. He groaned. She ''knew ''he hated even the thought of college. Oh, well. At least that was at least ''one ''perk in college. Right? ''Right?! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributers Category:Part 2 of fanfics